RR3 Wiki:Sales This Release
The intention of this page is to keep the list of sales during the Red Bull Ring Update (v6.0.0) release, and make it more mobile friendly. : For a full list of all cars and the number of sales (since 2013) see the All Cars with Number of Sales table. (Size is not mobile friendly) Sales Format Weekly (Standard/Default) Sales Since the introduction of sales in Real Racing 3, their format has generally been on a weekly basis, meaning they would go on sale around the beginning of a Monday and finish around the end of the following Sunday, roughly spanning a week. Most sales will last a week from the time they are introduced, though will not always start on a Monday (but they usually do). Sales that occurred before the Holidays sales of 2015 generally followed that format or were described as being one-day or weekend sales. Flash Sales Sometimes, (mostly over the course of the 2015 Holidays sale and the month or so after) a sale will only last a few hours, familiarly known as 'flash sales'. An individual sale of this type is available for an indeterminate length of time, though probably less than 24 hours, from the moment it is registered on the racer's account, which can be triggered by starting the game any point through the lapse of around a week. For example, a sale could commence on Monday at 01:00 UTC. If a racer opens the app and receives the sale at 10:00, they could expect to have it available for the rest of the day, bearing in mind that the sale would most likely be gone by the time they open the app on Tuesday. If, however, a racer was to not open the app until Thursday at 18:00, they could expect to have the sale available until the early hours of Friday. Limited Time Sales Limited Time Sales are sales that are longer than flash sales but do not last a week. They usually (but not always) appear in Holidays periods. Show/Hide Sales this Release The following are the sales for the current release (in chronological order): List of Sales For a full list of all cars and the number of sales (since 2013) see the All Cars with Number of Sales table. (Size is not mobile friendly) Other Sales and Rewards The following are the other sales for the current release (in chronological order): For a full list of other sales see RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far#Other Sales. (Size is not mobile friendly) Speculated list of sales and rewards to come: Week Number to Week Ending Date (Current Release) Expand when required. Car(s) With no Sales That Have Possible Sales This Release The following car(s), that have had no sales to date, will possibly be on sale this release. As of 03-Jan-2018 there are 70+ cars which have never had a sale so this really is a total guess! Nick For a full list of all cars and the number of sales (since 2013) see the All Cars with Number of Sales table. (Size is not mobile friendly) Footnotes